The Ultimate Conquerer
by AnonLemming
Summary: Another Luffy eats a different devil fruit but this take has Luffy becoming slightly more sinister as the story progresses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Overlord**

**AN: Just to let you know, i may not be able to get around to post on this very often, so don't ask**

**also, anyone with acceptable review maybe be rewarded.**

* * *

The passenger ship, the Ante-Maria, was cruising through the waters of the East-Blue sea. Nearby, a large whirlpool was swirling harmlessly off the portside. The some of the ship-hands were lounging about on deck, waiting for something to do when they heard a resounding thump from the side of the ship, down at the sea-level.

Looking down, they all saw a large barrel floating in the water. Looking to each other they all agreed that it could be beneficial to bring on board. One of the crewmen went to grab a hook and rope so they could bring the barrel up.

Inside the Ante-Maria, a large group of people were dancing and feasting to sound of a fast-paced waltz. The captain was boasting to some of his guests that his ship wouldn't be affected by the whirlpool, while the other entertained themselves. One such person was a young orange haired girl, who was looking out one of the starboard side windows when she was approached by a slightly older man with brown hair and a green shirt. He had approached her for a dance, an offer she accepted rather placidly.

Out on the deck, the ship-hands were having a little difficulty hooking the barrel. The crewman that was trying had been doing so for a while and his crewmates were having a jolly good time rubbing his lack of success in his face. Eventually, he managed to hit the barrel and proceeded to lift it out of the water. Unfortunately the barrel was too heavy for just him, so one of the others had to help him pull it up.

While the two ship-hands were discussing what the contents of the barrel might be, one of the crewmen was looking out at the nearby rock formation suspiciously. Soon a ship began to emerge from behind the rocks; a ship, flying a pirate flag.

The man cried out to his crewmates, warning them of the pirate ship off the starboard side. The two holding their new barrel of unknown contents, dropped their prize in shock and rushed into the ship. They warned their other crewmates of the pirates as well as the guest and captain.

The pink painted pirate ship began firing their cannons, three shots that collided with the water near the passenger ship. The cannon-balls caused a massive splash which shook the passenger ship. Inside the Ante-Maria, the captain was attempting to calm his passengers who were all panicking over the recent news of a pirate attack. Although despite their panicking, the orange haired girl was watch everyone rather pensively. The shaking also caused the barrel that had been left unattended on the deck to roll into an open hatch for the storage level, rolling into a pile of barrels within a break room nearby.

"Coby", an overweight woman with freckles and long black hair exclaimed, "Who is the most beautiful person in these waters."

A very young boy with short pink hair and round glasses responded with quivering nervousness, "Uhh, well, that would be you, the captain of our ship; Lady Alvida."

The woman laughed heartily at his answer. She was dressed appropriately for her role, with a pink flannel shirt, the cuffs showing from the sleeves of a blue tasselled jacket. A purple cloth belt held a single flint-lock pistol and separated her shirt from her white shorts. The woman was also wearing rings on the fingers of her right hand accenting her long red nails, a colour that match her ruby painted lips. Tied around her neck was a red kerchief and she had a white Stetson with a red pluming feather on her head, and underneath her hands was a large spiked iron mace.

Alvida grinned as her crew roused themselves for the upcoming haul of raiding this passenger ship. They steered the ship closer and closer to the unarmed vessel, cheering and firing their cannons. When the ships were close enough, the pirates began to throw hooks onto the passenger ship and climbing the ropes to the other ship, some of the other would use rops from their own ship to swing across.

Coby, the young pink haired boy, was still standing on the pirate ship deck with rope in hand. Alvida noticed this a confronted the small boy.

"Coby, What are you doing", Alvida's voice a laced with anger.

"Uhh, well, you know I'm not really good with this kind of thing." The young boy was still quivering.

Alvida marched over to the boy, complaining about how true his statement was. As she approached, Coby realised what she was going to do and begged for her not to strike him with a club. Not impressed, Alvida told the boy that he should 'get his ass in gear' before kicking the boy across the gap and face first into a wall.

Coby recovered from his collision and quickly turned around to see the hulking form of Alvida airborne and club raised to strike, just in front of him. The boy scampered out of the way leaving the large women to crash into the ship, breaking through the wall he had just crashed into. Not wanting to stay for her recovery, Coby rushed off to search for something to bring back to the ship.

Inside, the pirates had gathered all the passengers and crewmembers of the ship. They told their new hostages that they wouldn't take live so long as all money and valuables were handed over. Alvida had since a recovered and added that if anyone tried to resist in anyway, they would be eating from the bottom of the ocean. Unknown to the pirates, the orange haired girl was hiding nearby and quickly changed from her pale yellow dress to a blue shirt, dark pants, red cloth belt and dark blue kerchief ensemble.

Down a short flight of stair and into an already open door, Coby called out to see if anyone was around before he spotted the large barrel, standing out from the rest. The young boy tried rolling the barrel outside when he was stopped by three of his 'crewmates' showing up to check on him.

"Well, well; if it isn't our favourite coward. You aren't trying to skip out on all the action by hiding again, are you?" one of them asked.

Coby quickly denied the accusation stating that he was just trying to haul the large barrel of what he thought was alcohol up to them. All three who had shown up to check on Coby decided that they would instead have the alcohol themselves instead of sharing with the rest of the crew, despite Coby's fearful rejections of the idea. The pirate who had earlier accused Coby of cowardice picked the barrel up and set it upright and said he would open it '_the old fashion way_' as he cocked his fist back.

The man glared at the barrel in an attempt to ensure that he didn't miss with his fist cocked back. After he had started to swing and just before he hit the barrel, it exploded.

"I SLEPT GREAT!"

A large man burst from the barrel with both arms extended, one of which had collided with the jaw of the man who was trying to open the barrel. He stopped his exclamation when he heard the man hit the floor and questioned who it was.

The man was at least 6 feet tall, he had a simple straw hat atop a mop of unruly black hair. He had surprisingly boyish features despite his large form, though it was offset by the scar under the left of his large black eyes. He had a long sleeve red shirt on, the left sleeve was tucked under a black clawed gauntlet with a glowing red orb in the bracer section. His long dark grey pants were tucked into a pair of black boots with light grey trimmings. Underneath his clothes was distinct muscle definition, hardly hidden by his still loose outfit.

"Who are you?" The man asked the two pirates in front of him.

The pirates quickly regained their senses, "Who the hell're you", they yelled in unison.

Stepping out of the broken barrel, the man said, "Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that."

Again, in unison, the two pirates accused the man of knocking their 'friend' out. Coming out of their shock completely, the two drew their swords and rounded on the man, "Are you messing with us, despite knowing good and well that we're vicious pirates."

Unfortunately, their attempt to be intimidating was completely ignored by the man, who instead asked Coby where he could find something to eat. Bristled by the blatant disrespect, the pirates raised their swords and tried to kill the man before them, but with a quick motion, both of their swords were broken and the man was still completely unharmed.

"What is your problem?" He asked, standing with a raised eyebrow and his gauntlet resting on his left hip.

"Who are you?" the pirates were completely cowed by the action and their fear was evident in their voices and their quivering forms.

"Me?", The man lifted his right hand with the thumb extended towards himself, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet'cha."

After hearing his name, the pirates grabbed their 'friend' and ran off screaming. Coby who was still in shock that this man was still alive asked what had happened. Despite Luffy's indifference to their departure Coby quickly realised that there were others that could, and would, try to kill this man.

"Quick, you've gotta get out of here. If those guys come back with friends, they'll kill you on the spot", Coby cried out.

Luffy turned towards the pink haired boy with a wry grin, "I don't care about that, I'm hungry." As he said this he started walking off in search of food.

Coby, however, wasn't finished, "How can you just blow this off. There's over a hundred men out there, and they're just waiting for something to kill." As Luffy started walking off, Coby grabbed the man's arm and tried pulling, hardly affecting the man's stride in the slightest.

Eventually they found a storage room with crates and barrels of food. Luffy jumped into the process of find something to eat and settled upon a crate of red apples. As Luffy started gorging himself on the apples, Coby started talking to the dark hair man, though mostly asking asinine questions.

Luffy eventually turned around, complimented the apples and asked, "Hey, are we on a pirate ship?"

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, under the command of captain Alvida." Coby's voice was filled with no small amount of fear as the small boy sat just behind Luffy

"Ah, who cares. What I really want to know is if this ship has any boats on it." Luffy immediately dismissed the pirates that Coby was talking about and continued to devour the apples. Coby quickly confirmed that there were boats on the passenger ship. "Good, because I lost mine to a huge whirlpool."

Shocked, Coby asked, "That one outside? No way, no-one could have survived that."

Luffy just started laughing, "Yeah, I was a pretty big surprise." Luffy soon went back to eating the apples before asking, "So, are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers."

Looking down, Coby started to regale, "it was on a fateful day. I was…" the pink haired boy was interrupted by a black clawed finger poking him in the forehead.

"I don't want your life story, kid. Just answer the question." Luffy said with an irate edge to his voice, as he withdrew his hand, "Pirate or Passenger, it's not really all that hard."

Coby was still rubbing his forehead, "Well I guess I'm with the pirates, but it's not because I want to be."

Luffy just grimaced at this last part, "wow, you're really stupid, if you hate it so much, why don't just leave."

"Are you kidding, just the idea of trying to escape makes me so frightened that I can't every breathe." Coby nearly yelled this into the dark haired mans face.

"Wow, you're a stupid and a coward. I really hate people like you." Luffy was laughing quite heartily as he said this.

Up on deck, Alvida was watching over the transport of the chests, barrels and crates of valuables and precious good from the passenger ship to her own. The pirates who had confronted Luffy before popped up from below deck.

"Lady Alvida, this is bad." They cried out in unison. Alvida turned to them and motioned for them to continue on, "It came from inside the barrel. It's a horrible monster."

This last part infuriated Alvida, "Who's a monster!" She howled at the two hapless pirates as she threw her club at them.

The Pirates ducked, though inadvertently raising their friend who was then hit by the flying club and sent flying. The two remaining stated that they weren't talking about Alvida as the club landed spikes down, onto their heads.

Below deck, Coby was stating how he wished he could just float away from Alvida in a barrel. He followed on to say that he did have his own desire to travel but didn't elaborate. Then he asked Luffy why he had travelled out to sea.

"To conquer the world. But first I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy's answer was direct and immediate.

Coby's jaw fell open with shock and he started to ask more asinine questions, 'You're a pirate?' 'you're after the one piece?', after which he started blathering on about how it would be impossible for Luffy to achieve the title of King in the current age of pirates.

Luffy however, shut the boy up by punching him on the head, "Who are you to say what I can and can't do. Besides, I'm not doing this because I know I'll succeed. I'm doing this because I want to." At this point Coby had stopped talking and was staring intently at Luffy, "I decided long ago that I would be King of the Pirates, that eventually became the desire to conquer the world but regardless, if I die fighting for either of those, then I die and I'll be happy with that."

After his little speech, Luffy walked off talking about getting himself a new boat. Coby, however, was mulling over Luffy's words and soon asked the dark haired man if he could join the marines. At the man's shrug of indifference, Coby decided that he would try to escape from Alvida, join the marines and then try to catch Alvida himself.

At this point the ceiling of the room crashed down and a deep feminine voice bellowed, "Who are you going to catch, Coby?" The silhouette of a large woman could be seen through the dust cloud of the crash and as it cleared, Alvida could be seen sneering down at the pink haired boy, "And you think this fool is going to help?"

Alvida looked up at Luffy, who standing on the higher platform was towering over her, "I'm guessing that you're not Zora, the pirate hunter."

Alvida dismissed Coby's earlier words and asked the boy once more who the most beautiful person in the seas was when Luffy piped up, "Hey Coby, Who is this fat wench?"

Tic marks appeared on the woman's face and she roared, swinging her club high into the air before crashing it down where Luffy was. Luffy had just moved out of the way towards Coby and pick the smaller boy up leaping up through the hole that Alvida had made earlier, using the womans face as a springboard.

When on the deck, Alvida's men started attacking the man, though he made quick work of them as they came at him. He jumped out of the way as four men tried to slash at him mocking them as he did so. He landed close to the upper deck entrance, atop of which several men stood and one of whom, jumped down to attack the straw hat clad man.

Luffy moved out of the way and the grabbed the pirate who had attempted to attack him from behind, "You know, it's not really fair to attack someone from behind." As he said this, he threw the pirate into the group who had attacked him before. Turning around, Luffy saw an even larger group than before ready to attack him, running off he said, "And it's even more unfair to gang up on someone."

As he passed the main mast of the ship, Luffy waved his gauntlet clad hand and five little imp-like creatures appeared from a swirl of black, red and orange energy. The group of pirates chasing Luffy, stopped and stared at the little brown imps before screaming and running off as they started attacking them with exceptional vigour and wooden clubs. Luffy turned around as the men started crying out and started running back towards the group, his left hand covered in flames. The black haired boy thrust his flame covered hand forward and a large ball of fire flew from it knocking over and burning several of the pirates, all of them surprised, including Alvida and Coby.

After having beaten all of Alvida's force on the ship Coby started to compliment Luffy's achievement when he was overshadowed by the large form of Alvida. Startled and a little scared the young boy scampered behind Luffy who was staring at the slightly taller woman, with a slight grin on his face.

"I take it you've eaten one of the devil fruits." Alvida said without much emotion, "I must say, I had heard of them, but I'd never seen any evidence of them existing; until now."

"Yup, though I don't know what the fruit I ate is called, don't know much about it to be honest." Lufy replied, the grin never leaving his face.

Alvida hummed in contemplation, "I can see that you're no average deck swabber. Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Nope, I'm a Pirate."

"A pirate you say. Well then, where's your crew?"

"I don't have one yet, but I'll get them tomorrow, or something like that. I'll get, like, nine or ten guys. Yeah, ten."

"I see. Then if we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that would make us enemies, right?"

Coby whimpered as Alvida said this, "Luffy, we should go."

Confused, Luffy looked at the boy, "Why?"

"You saw how strong her club is, and of all the cutthroats and villainous cheats in these waters, she's easily the most…" Coby trailed off as he looked at the still confused and uncaring expression on Luffy's face.

Alvida grinned as Coby started to praise her ability as a pirate, "Go on, Coby, tell me."

Coby took some time to work up his nerve before replying, "You're the most ugliest thing on the sea."

Hearing Coby's exclamation, Luffy started laughing boisterously, and Alvida and Coby continued to argue.

Alvida was slowly building up her fury as Coby told her that he was leaving to join the marine, all the while stating the she was ugly. Eventually Alvida snapped and raised her club.

Luffy stepped between Coby and Alvida, "Well said, kid. I'll take it from here."

Alvida brought down her club and Luffy brought up his left arm. They collided and the decking beneath Luffy cracked under the pressure. Coby was in shock that his new friend had seemingly taken a blow from Alvida's club to the head, only to be quite relieved when the club moved to the side, safely away from Luffy's head and in his hand.

"You're going to need a stronger arm, if you want to beat me." Luffy grinned as he said this and lit his right fist on fire. Stepping forward, Luffy slammed his flaming fist into Alvida's stomach. Before completely following through on his Luffy, increased the intensity of the flame and then push deeper into the large woman's stomach. The final follow through, sent the fat lady flying through the air, and into the distance.

Luffy then turned to the pirates of Alvida's ship and told them to get Coby a boat. Just as he did this, cannonballs started hitting the water around the ships. Looking over in the direction they came from, three Marine galleons were waiting.

"Ooh, the Marines. What great timing, Coby, go over there and tell them you want to join." Luffy said jumping over the guard rail and into a boat on the side of the ship.

"I can't go over there like this if I do they'll join arrest me like I was a pirate." Coby countered as he followed the man.

While the cannons were still firing, in the waters between the two ships the orange haired girl was securing a canvas bag full of treasure she'd stolen from the Alvida pirates while they were busy robbing the passenger ship and dealing with Luffy. She shielded herself from the splash as another boat fell down into the gap. Looking across she saw a well muscled young black haired man with a scrawny pink haired boy. As she was looking, her eyes met with the mans and the girl felt a slight flush forming on her cheeks.

Later Luffy and Coby had escaped the Marines and the Alvida pirates and were on clear waters. while there Luffy started asking about Zora, the Pirate Hunter. Coby mentioned that the pirate hunter was locked up in a Marine base nearby.

"So she's a weakling then, huh?" Luffy asked disappointedly.

"No way, he's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying… Why are you asking about him anyways… and she?" Coby started his outburst with his usual exuberance which soon became confusion.

"Well, 'She', because Zora sounds like a girl's name and if she was strong then I was going to ask if she would join my crew." Luffy's grinned returned at full blast with this statement.

Coby just started to rant about why it wasn't a good idea to go after the pirate until Luffy punched him upside the head again.

* * *

**AN:**

**I know it's really just the first episode of the one piece anime, but i do need the practice in writing large scenes like this.**

**ultimately the plan is to write a single chapter for each island, some of the bigger island adventures, such as Alabasta might be split into two but we'll burn that bridge when we come to it.**

**Also if you're wondering about Luffy's appearance, it will be explained after Shell town, during the Luffy back story episode, a shorter chapter to be sure but i'll go why luffy is so different there.**

**Anywho,**

**AnonLemming is out, Peace.**


End file.
